When You Need Me
by OracleVortex
Summary: Link meets the mysterious Sheik at various locations while trying to save Hyrule. But when he falls in love with Sheik, is Sheik who he seems to be? YAOI! Sixth Chapter Up!
1. The Ice Cave

When You Need Me

By OracleVortex

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Legends of Zelda. I say that enough times that I should, tho… 

Who likes Sheikness? I like Sheikness! Who likes Link? … Well, not me, but he's kind of necessary for the story and series… This is another one of my SheikxLink stories; so if you don't like guyguy stuff or yaoi, then don't read this. As usual, you have been warned. 

This takes place, for once, based on the storyline when Sheik and Link meet, in OoT. I skipped the first three times, because I didn't want to write about those times. Oh well. No prologue folks, just chapters. Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One: The Ice Cave

Link huddled in the small alcove, knees brought up tightly against his chest. Numb fingers pulled the bow's string tautly, keeping a bat within a quivering sight line. Link let the arrow fly, teeth chattering as he dashed away. He had been in the ice cave for nearly four hours, but he had no protection against the freezing temperatures that he had found there. Zora's Domain was frozen solid, all signs of life now in a frigid death. Link supposed that he should have expected the temperatures, but he found that he really didn't care. He had things to do. He would get in, get the Iron Boots, and get out. That was that. If he lost a few fingers or toes because of it, then that was the price he had to pay. There were too many people waiting for him to go and defeat Ganon. He could waste no time. 

Link came into the final room, and he briefly glanced at the sparkling star designs on the walls. There was nothing more there, except for a hole in the ground. It appeared to be filled with ice water. The Hylian stepped forward, and was greeted by the high howl of a wolfos. It rose from the ground, practically invisible in the snow. Link sliced at the beast, bringing up his shield as it retaliated with a swipe of one paw. They circled each other for a moment, until the wolfos decided to come in with a large swing. It spun around, and Link sliced down its back, causing him to die. Suddenly envious of the animal's fur, Link could feel the heat wafting off of the body, burning him whenever he was touched by the wolfos' blood. Both hot and cold, Link leaned heavily on the Master Sword, dizzy. 

Sliding to the ground, he gave into the welcoming darkness of unconsciousness. There, at least, he wouldn't feel cold anymore. 

A chest materialized, activated by the death of its guardian. A person also appeared in the chamber, although he was more concerned with the body of the fainted Hylian. 

~*~*~*~

Link drifted comfortably in a shadowy place; think half-formed thoughts and humming a song that he had learned so long ago. Saria had taught it to him. Saria…how far away she seemed…how small and distant…

"Link?"

The Hero of Time felt himself rising from the shadowy place, thoughts becoming clearer. Slowly he felt his limbs and his body respond to him. _Ah. I'm waking up. Was I sleeping?_

"Link, can you hear me?"

Link opened his eyes, and then reopened them to get rid of the blurriness. He was still in that blasted ice cave, though the nook he was resting in was warm. A crackling fire was lit before him, a figure on the opposite side of him. 

"Sheik." Link said, recognizing the young man. They had met three times before; all on the agenda of learning warp songs. "What…what are you doing here?" His mind was sluggish, memory fuzzy. "I was…fighting?"

"You fainted; partly from being exposed to such subzero temperatures, partly from over-exhaustion." The red-eyed man examined him with a critical gaze. "When was the last time you had a good night of rest?"

"Don't remember…" Link said fuzzily, rubbing his eyes. "Too much to do."

"You need sleep."

"I need to help Hyrule." Link snapped back. "Fight Ganon, awaken the sages. Save Zelda."

"Zelda's fine. You know that."

Link blinked at him. "Right." He said. "Right – I don't know why I said that."

"You're fatigued; overreaching yourself."

"People depend on me!" Link exclaimed wearily. "I can't just stop!"

"You don't have to!" Sheik said sharply, throwing a package to Link's feet with aloud clang. "But if you continue on with as little rest and nutrition as you, you will run yourself ragged! You cannot save Hyrule in one week, nor should you try! What good can the Hero of Time do if he's dead?!"

"I will _not die_!" Link hissed. "Not by Ganon's hand or otherwise!"

"Well." Sheik said neutrally. "You're doing a good enough job yourself." He turned to leave the cavern. "I managed to save the princess, Ruto from under the ice. She awaits you at he temple in Lake Hylia. We will meet again, Link. Hopefully." He vanished from sight. 

"Get out!" Link snarled, lying back against the wall. "I'm fine!" There was no reply and he didn't expect one. He nudged open the package with one foot. Inside were the Iron Boots, and a slip of paper. The paper read as such;

"Time passes, people move… Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition… Young love will become deep affection… The clear water's surface reflects growth." There were six notes written on a musical bar. "The Serenade of Water; it will take you to the water temple."

Link ran a thumb over the gentle looping handwriting, and then brought out his Ocarina to memorize the tune. 

~~~~~~~~~

This story will have short chapters. There's not much that you can do with the little snippets of time that Sheik and Link have together in OoT. 

~~~~~~~~~


	2. Lake Hylia

Chapter Two: Lake Hylia

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: Legends of Zelda is not mine. Nope. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A ray of light gently deposited Link atop the island that was the Water Temple. As soon as he broke free from its hold, Link collapsed to the ground. A few feet in front of him, Sheik stood facing away from him. The Sheikah didn't notice. 

"Link…you've really done it! Even as the water rises, the evil is gone from the lake! It's wonderful! Now the Zora's domain will eventually return to normal!" Sheik turned, smile visible in his eyes. "Link, you—" He spotted the Hylian, kneeling on the ground, hands over face. "Link…what's wrong?"

Link groaned, the sound muffled by his palms. Sheik was at Link's side immediately, forcing a look at his face. A normally clear complexion was tinged with gray and blue bloodshot eyes were bleary and sore. Link had an overall appearance of gauntness, though it was overlain with an obvious layer of bone-deep exhaustion. 

"By the eye!! You're even worse than when I last saw you!" If there was a reply, it was forgotten when Link pitched over into Sheik's arms. For a second time, the Hero of Time wholly welcomed blissful oblivion. 

~*~*~*~

Link was floating in shadow again. It seemed like he was doing that an awful lot lately. He didn't bother with snippets of thought; he was too tired. All he wanted to do was float forever…safe and content. Link faintly knew that he ought to be doing something more meaningful and important, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was. 

Oh well. It couldn't have been that important, then. If it were, then he would have remembered; maybe even gotten around to doing it. Right? Nothing to do but float and choke. 

Choke? He was choking on water. No…some sort of herbal tea. Where the hell did he get herbal tea? He was rising again, leaving the shadowy place behind. "No." He scrambled to hold onto his dark nirvana, but he was being pulled away by something. 

"Link?"

Ah. Not something…someone. 

"Can you drink this? It'll help you feel better."

Someone was really insistent. And annoying. He didn't want any stupid tea. He wanted to go and wade about in his shadowy space some more. 

"Stop frowning at me and drink it." 

Go away! I'm not thirsty and I'm fine and-

Link opened one eye. "You."

"Yes, me." Sheik said, thrusting a cup under his nose. "Now, drink."

"No,"

Sheik sighed. "You've said only two words to me and neither are helpful. Either drink the tea, or you'll have to recover the old fashioned way; sleeping it off." 

Link closed his eyes, grunting at the Sheikah. "Sleep." What was wrong with sleeping? Sheik had woken him up to tell him he could sleep? Stupid Shei-

Sheik. Sheik, the messenger of the Sages. The Sages. Triforce. Hyrule. … Ganon.

Link's eyes snapped open again, hands instantly taking the large steaming mug that Sheik was pulling away. "Give me that." His words came out all slurred. The Sheikah smiled his approval. 

"Decided to change your mind?"

Link gulped the drink down, pushing his mind into working order.  "How long?" He asked brokenly. The inside of his mouth felt like velvet. "Unconscious?"

Sheik took the empty cup back, setting it on the table nearby. "Three days. The scientist of the lake graciously allowed me to treat you here." He gave Link a reproving look. "Your body's a mess, Link. Your faerie was about to give her life to save yours."

Link saw a glowing blue dot shimmering in the folds of his hat, on the table. Link's expression softened. "I'm sorry Navi." There was a smattering of ringing, but the glow stopped shivering. 

"When can I get going?" Link asked.

"Going?" Sheik repeated, stunned. "What makes you think you're fit to be going anywhere? You're in no condition to-"

"I'm fine!" Link interrupted. "I am the Hero of Time, I'm-"

"Not invincible!" Sheik exclaimed, interrupting back. 

"I don't think I'm invincible!"

"You sure act like it! Who do you think you are? Ganon?"

"Don't you even _dare_ imply such a thing!" Link's eyes flared hotly. "I'm nothing like Ganon! Take that back!"

Sheik blinked at him. "I…apologize." He said slowly. "That wasn't what I meant. I was only referring to the fact that Ganon thinks he's invincible because he has the Triforce piece of Power. That is all, nothing more."

"I'm not!" Link repeated stubbornly. "Not like Ganon…never…"

"I know, but that's not…" Sheik sighed, passing a hand over his eyes. "Sorry… I shouldn't have said that. I'm just worried for you health, and you don't seem to care."

Link examined his hands quietly, tracing the lines on his palms with one finger. "…I didn't know that you were worried."

Sheik's brow furrowed. "Pardon? Ah-no, that's not… I meant that you don't seem to care about your health."

"Oh. I see."

There was nothing said for a long moment. Both pretended to be studying the room, avoiding the other's gaze. 

Link shifted slightly. "When can I leave?"

"Link…" Sheik said in a tone of warning. 

Link raised his hands in defense. "I'm only asking, honest!"

"You better be," Sheik sighed. "Three, maybe four days. It depends on how you're doing."

"Okay." Link touched Sheik's leg for a split second, and then folded his hands in his lap. "Can I have some more of that tea, then?"

~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Kakariko Village

Chapter Three: Kakariko Village

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: If I could, then I would, but I can't, so I don't. So there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Farore's wind!" Link gasped, as he came through Kakariko's gate. There was smoke thick in the air, fire blazing from the windmill and several scorching houses. People were rushing about, carrying water or carrying injured. 

Link hastened to help, but ran smack into someone else. He caught her arm as she stumbled, and helped her to her feet. She turned to him, eyes wild and red hair askew. "You!" Her gaze skimmed over him. "Kokiri manner of dress, sword and shield—" She pulled away from him, pointing through the square and up the stairs.  "By the well! Go help Sheik! Hurry!"

"Sheik?" link repeated. "But why-"

"Go!" She cried. "There isn't time! Sheik faces it alone!" She pushed at Link, running in the opposite direction. "Help him!"

The woman disappeared between the houses, and Link started the way she had indicated. It? What was it? Seeing the well, and then seeing Sheik, he opened his mouth to call out to the other young man.

"Link—" Sheik had sensed him, although his back was turned.  "Link, get out of here!"

"Not, I'm going to—" The words dried up in his mouth. Sheik had been picked up, and was being spun about, all by _nothing. _He was tossed aside, like a doll, crumbling on the ground. Link drew his sword and shield. There was something there, scrambling about the courtyard. Going to, and standing over, Sheik, Link took a defensive pose. Could he sense it?

Suddenly he was picked up, much like Sheik had been. Spiraling in the air for a few seconds, Link dropped his sword. He only heard a rumbling whisper before he greeted his good friend, the sleeping shadowy place. 

~*~*~*~

Link was doing the backstroke, swimming through the darkness. He was really starting to grow tired of their place. Drifting, floating, swimming… It was good enough, but he had things to do… People to save… Where was Sheik? He always woke him up. What if he didn't this time? What if he was doomed to this darkness forever?

Actually that wouldn't be too bad…

No. He had things to do.

But after?

Okay, maybe after he was—was he having a conversation with himself? 

…

Where was Sheik?

"Link?"

Ah…right on time. He rose to meet the familiar voice, curious at its urgency. He was coming…coming.

Link's eyes opened. First he saw crimson irises. Then he saw the face that came with it. "Why am I always unctuous when we meet?"

Sheik helped him sit up, forehead creased in worry. "I don't know." He replied distractedly. "Link, something terrible has happened."

Link looked to the sky and was jabbed in the eye with a raindrop. "The fires—they should go out now."

"Yes, well, _that's _good, but—" Sheik fretted. "The evil shadow spirit from the bottom of the well has been released. Impa had sealed it there, but its will got so strong that it just broke free! Escaped! Impa went to the temple to seal it, but she'll be in danger without help!"

Link tried to blink away the haze that normally came with his fainting. "You're rambling. I think that's the most I've heard you say at one time."

Sheik gave a gasp of exasperation, gripping Link by the shoulders. "Now is _not _the time, Link! Impa is one of the six sages! Destroy the evil shadow spirit and help Impa!" He pulled Link to his feet, putting Link's arm around his waist. "I will take you to he entrance of the Shadow Temple!" He plucked the eerie notes on his newly appeared harp, and they were swept away in a rush. 

Link came back to his solid form, leaning against Sheik's back, nose touching the top of his backbone. He breathed deeply. 

"What-?" Sheik detached himself from Link. "Link? Look at me." Link did. "I _need_ to help my village. There are injured and I'm a healer. I'm counting on you to help Impa. Can you do that?"

Link forced himself to start into working order. "Right. Of course."

Sheik smiled gratefully, relieved. "Good. Thank you." With a flash of light, he disappeared. Link turned and descended the stairs into the lower chamber. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	4. Desert Colossus

Chapter Four: Desert Colossus

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link: How many licks is it to the center of a Tootsie Roll Pop?

Sheik: I haven't counted. But I do know that it's only two clicks to the center of an authoresses' heart! One to review and two to submit!

Link: Really? I think I'll give that a try!

Navi/Tatl: Me too!

Sheik: …  I don't think even 100 clicks will get you three to the center of her heart. 

L/N/T: Oh. 

Sheik: OracleVortex doesn't own the Legends of Zelda. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Link exited the Spirit Temple, thoroughly confused. He'd come all the way out there only to find out he'd have to come back another time with some sort of silver…something… Plunking down on the steps of the temple, he pulled off his hat, wiping his forehead with the back of one hand. "I need to sleep."

"Its good to see you're finally considering my advice."

Link looked up. "Sheik!"

The Sheikah's eyes twinkled in greeting. "Not unconscious, I see."

Link grinned. "No, I'm not." He stood to meet him, drawing him into a handshake and a hug. "It's good to see someone out here."

"Thank you." Sheik murmured.

"For what?"

"My village. Impa. Tank you." Link drew back as he clarified. "I didn't thank you."

"It's nothing. If not for you, I wouldn't be here."

They just stood there, smiling at each other. Sheik was the one who finally pulled out of the handshake. "Then we're even?"

"Completely."

"Good." Sheik drew out his harp. "The Master Sword is a ship in which you can sail upstream and downstream through time's river. The port for that ship is the Temple of Time. To restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple, you must travel back through time's flow." He played the six notes that Link would need. "This is the Requiem of Spirit. It can lead _even a child_ back to the desert."

                Link copied the tune on his ocarina a few times before putting it away. "You have quite the fascination with rivers, don't you?" He commented. 

                Sheik shrugged. "It's an appropriate metaphor." He stepped back, raising a hand. "We will meet once more, Link."

"Only once?"

Sheik hesitated in throwing a Deku nut. "Pardon?"

"I said, only once more?" Link repeated. "Why?"

"Well, I…ah…" Sheik sputtered. "Um."

Link stepped forward. "Why do I see you only rarely? You appear to help me ore a while, then vanish for days. Why?" He pulled the Deku nut from Sheik's hand. "Why can't I have you…around?"

"Link…" Sheik muttered as the Hylian ghosted over his cheek, dipping into the cloth covering around his mouth. "I can't—" Lips met his own, silencing. "Please," he said, turning away. "I can't."

"Why not?" Link asked, fingers nimbly tracing a washboard stomach through the bodysuit. "Why _not_?"

Sheik pushed him away, producing another Deku nut. "Stop. I have my duty, as do you. We _can't_. My responsibilities are too complicated, Link. That is why I will only see you once more. Only once."

With a flash of light, Sheik was gone, and Link was left alone on the steps. The dry winds swirled the sand at his feet, removing all signs that another had been there, and that he hadn't been alone. 

~~~~~~~


	5. Temple of Time

Chapter Five: Temple of Time

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: I don't own Zelda, nor do you, do us both a favor and buy me Pepsi Blue!

Sheik How is that doing _them_ a favor?

Me: Um… Pepsi Blue makes for a happy authoress?

Sheik: -_-;; Right.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sheikah and Hylian stood several foot from each other, for once in an uncomfortable silence. They were in the Temple of Time, the sound of ancient Hylian chanting echoing around them. Light poured in from the windows, making the three jewels sitting near the Door of Time shimmer with a pristine brightness. 

"What do you have to tell me?" Link asked finally, brutally shattering their stillness. "What are your parting words of wisdom?"

Sheik gave him a pained expression before speaking. "Link, please…I didn't choose to-"

"None of us do." Link said bluntly. "None of us choose what Fate stores for us."

Faltering slightly, Sheik changed his line of thought, speech taking a tone that seemed to be practiced. "Link, the Hero of Time, you have overcome many hardships and awakened six sages. You have defeated the minions of the Dark King, and you have increased your power ten-fold. Now you have the final challenge before you; the final showdown with Ganon." He paused. "When Ganon used the door you opened to enter the Sacred Realm, he touched the Triforce. But because his heart was not pure, he only succeeded in obtaining one piece of the Triforce, the piece of power. The other two pieces went to their predestined holders. The one who holds the Triforce of courage is you, Link."

The other blond didn't even blink. He only stared stonily at Sheik. The crimson-eyed youth went on. "The other, who holds the piece of wisdom, is the seventh sage, the leader of them all." He stopped again. "Link, I have something to tell you, and it is hard for me to do so." 

"Wonderful." Link said flatly.

"Link—" Sheik hesitated, shaking his head. "Goodbye."

"What?"

"I'm… I am not who you think I am."

There was a blinding flash of light, and Link averted his eyes quickly. When he looked back, it took a few moments before he could regain his vision again. Unlike a Deku nut, the after image was a keen glare across his sight. "Sheik? What's…" He trailed off, expression falling. "Zelda?"

In place of the Sheikah stood a woman of similar features, long golden hair falling below her shoulders. She wore a silk dress, adorned with the patterns and insignia of Hylian royalty. From underneath a simple tiara, blue eyes stared out at him, wise beyond the woman's years. "I apologize for meeting you in disguise," she said, "but it was necessary to hide from the King of Evil. Please forgive me."

Link stared at her numbly. "Sheik…isn't--?"

Zelda shook her head. "I'm sorry Link, but Sheik is not real. He was my disguise for years. Sheik of the Sheikahs was only a façade."

"A façade." Link repeated. "It was you all along?"

"Yes, Link." Zelda said impaciently. "After you opened the Door of Time, the Master sword sealed you away in the Sacred Realm. Your spirit remained in the Sacred Realm and then the Triforce fell into Ganon's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm and become the Evil King. The Sacred Realm became a world of evil. All of this is an unfortunate coincidence."  

"But…" Link suddenly felt empty, thoughts swirling inconsistently. "Sheik…"

Zelda explained. "I passed myself off as a Sheikah and hoped that you would return. I waited for 7 years, and now you are back! The Dark Age, ruled by Ganon, shall end!"

"Ganon." Link said dumbly. "I have to defeat Ganon."

"The six sages will open the sealed door, and lure Ganon back into the Sacred Realm. I will then Seal the Door to the Sacred Realm. In order to do this, I need your courage again." Zelda locked gazes with him. "Please protect me while I do my part, okay?"

"Of course," Link responded automatically. "…Zelda…"

Zelda nodded with a grin on her face. "There is a weapon that can penetrate the evil king's defenses – the power given to the chosen ones-"

The princess broke off as the Temple began to shake. A voice boomed though the temple, momentarily blotting out the Hylian chanting. "Very clever, Zelda, hiding all these years under my very nose. And that you two were holding the final pieces of the Triforce? Incredible. This space I have given you has worked to my advantage, indeed." Zelda yelped as a crystal case rose up around her. Link ran to it, hands fisting on the pale pink surface.

"Zelda!"

"Link!" Zelda cried. "Help me!"

Ganon's voice rumbled again. "If you want to save your precious princess, Link, come to my castle, face me!" With a scream and a dark flash, the temple stopped shaking and Zelda was gone. Link fell to his knees. 

"Oh Goddesses… Zelda…" His eyes fell shut, and he whispered another name quietly. "Sheik…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There ya go. There's another chapter coming, so don't worry. Cheers!


	6. Ganon's Castle

Chapter Six: Ganon's Castle

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*gulps down the Pepsi Blue* Mmm. Tasty. Just for that, here's another chapter that I wasn't going to write for a while. Thankies!

By the way…idontownit!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was preparing himself to go through the final door. Link drew his sword and shield, and Navi fluttered into existence, spiralling around him as if bestowing her blessing on him. He blinked, and blinked again, taking another deep breath. All he had to do was step forward. Step forward and open the door and save the land from the Dark King. He just had to—"

"Link!" 

The blond spun, sword out before him at Navi's warning. There was a blinding flash and Link instinctively threw up his shield.  It took him a tense moment to realize that there was no one there to attack him. Willing his heartbeat to slow, Link noticed that there was a thin object on one of the stairs. Carefully, he approached it, eyeing the area around him suspiciously. Reaching out warily, he picked it up and examined it.  

It was a slender quiver, wrought with gold and bronze leaf designs, containing several matching arrows. The tips were coated with a gel-like gold, though it didn't come off on Link's fingers when he touched it. There was something mysterious and yet very sacred about the weapons. 

"The Light Arrows…" 

Link spun again, sword in one hand, the quiver of arrows in the other. The whispering voice echoed in the stair well, yet there was no source. Heart pounding, Link frowned in irritation. 

"Come out where I can see you!" He said, gaze flitting from side-to-side. Navi hovered nervously near one of the windows, but couldn't find the source. The voice spoke again as Link dug in his pocket for the eyes of truth, slipping the quiver onto his belt. 

"Use it when the Dark King's guard is down." The tone made Link shiver and his memory yell to him. The voice was…familiar…but disguised. Link's hand halted in its search. 

"S..Sheik?"

"Goddess and the Eye bless, Hero of Time."

Navi fled back to Link, having lost the presence of the visitor. Link touched the soft fletching of the Light arrows, thoughtfully staring at the window. 

"Link." Navi said. "Listen, we—"

"I know, Navi." Link said softly, turning back to the door. He pushed it open. "I know."

~

He hit hard. Very hard. Even his attempt to claw at the rungs of the pillar to slow his decent had only ended in broken fingers. So now the Hero of Time was lying crippled, scarcely breathing, scarcely living, in a crumpled heap at the bottom of the tall tower. Ganon's laughter echoed around him, as the Dark King gloated, preening as he sneered at the Princess Zelda. 

_I don't want to die._ Link thought in dismay, groping weakly for a bottle. _I can't die. Not yet. There's still Zelda, still Hyrule to save… I'll be damned if Ganon gets my Triforce piece! _

He distantly hear Navi dancing in the air, frantically calling out. Numb fingers worked at a bottle cork. He couldn't lift his other hand. It was broken. Gritting his teeth, he used all the might he had left in him to wretch the cork open. Without his other hand, however, the bottle tipped over, and the milk spilled onto the floor. 

"It seems your 'Hero' is defeated, Zelda!"

"No!"

"No? Well, perhaps I'll give him a few more moments…to die! HAHAHA!"

Link swore lowly, looking for another bottle. He had to have a faerie somewhere… He just…had to… 

A soft sigh reached Link's ears. "Link…" In a dazzling moment, Link stopped breathing, and all that he saw was the blue and blond image of a certain Sheikah. He tried to lift a hand to reach to him, but found that he was unable to. 

"Sheik…" Link gasped, as the other blond lightly laid his hands on Link's chest. "But you aren't… Zelda is…"

"Shh…" Sheik said slowly, he smiled at Link, and the Hero noticed, sharply, that the wrappings were pulled down. "There isn't time, Link." The Sheikah drew patterns on Link's chest, mumbling to himself under his breath. His eyes closed, and pushed hard on Link's breastbone. 

Link gasped, and that breath filled him, surging through his bones and limbs like water from a dam. The fingers of both hands splayed abruptly out, and Link's body gave a sudden great jerk. He coughed, and then sputtered, before stilling. Sheik pulled him to his feet, slipping the Master Sword back into its sheath. He pulled Link close to him. 

"The Eye does not want you yet." He whispered quickly, the words drifting warmly across Link's cheek. "I will take you to the top – you must defeat Ganon!" He kissed the Hylian swiftly, wrapping an arm around his waist. Link's mind spun, and the world tilted, and Sheik was gone. 

"You!" Ganon snarled, pointing at him. "How are you still alive?"

Still tasting Sheik on his lips, and feeling the other man pressed up against him, Link drew the Master Sword. 

"You will be vanquished." Link said evenly. "If not by my will, then by the will of the Eye and of the Goddesses!"

And the battle waged onwards.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hurrah for plot changes!

To Julian – I don't want him to be a girl either. *grin* But I'm glad you hate that twist enough to damn me. I don't get that often. 

To Dark Evenstar – I just noticed you handed me cookies. Thank you! *munch*

To naGami cabAsa – 'Flirty-flirty'? XD Omg, I love it…

And worry not…I think there's another chapter to come… ^__~


End file.
